Mary Hallow
by TheStoryTeller231
Summary: Pitch Black is back and this time he's not alone, and a new guardian as been choosen. Will she help out guardians fighting agains't Pitch Black? I suck at summaries, first fict be nice...R&R! Rated T because i'm paranoid.


**Darkness.**

**That's the first thing I remember.**

**It was so dark, and lonely.**

**I was scared. I couldn't see, feel, or breathe. I couldn't even move. All I could do was just be there all alone in the darkness.**

_**Mary**_**.**

**Who said that?**

_**Mary Hallow**_**.**

**Who's Mary Hallow?**

_**Mary Hallow, you must awake.**_

**Me? Was I Mary Hallow? Was that my name? Who was I? Why didn't I know?**

**I opened my eyes and saw a white light gently holding me in the air, I wasn't afraid anymore...it was so warm and bright.**

_**Mary Hallow...don't be afraid...**_

**I looked up and saw the moon, the light gently put me down and I stared at it.**

_**Mary Hallow, the spirit of Hallow's eve.**_

**After saying that, the moon went silent.**

**What should I do? Why am I here? What is Hallow's eve? **

**"Moon! Are you there?"**

**No reply, the moon is silent once again.**

**"...Who am I?"**

**I looked at myself, I was wearing a short black dress, ripped in the end but it made it more pretty. I was wearing non matching socks until my knees and I was wearing black booths. My hair, was black and it went until my waist...I looked myself in a close frezzed lake, I had a frizz hair...but not that frizz.**

**A shining staff came to my attention and I grabbed it, turning the head for me I could see that it had the shape of a pumpkin, weird. I like it.**

**I look in the direction of the dark woods around me and walked inside them with no fear, not so far I could see houses and a light, I smiled.**

**Maybe they know where I am, I started to run and I jumped from happiness, I could hear the night, I could her laughs and animals it was so...creepy and fun!**

**I noticed that the ground was no longer under me, I was flying.**

**"OH NO! AAAAAH"-I scream to no one.**

**The wind was carrying me like I was a piece of paper, that was so ... not scary...FUN!**

**I finally landed in the centre of the village and it seemed to be a prty on-going, I didn't wanted to disturb so I walked to a group a children close at me.**

**"Excuse, do you know where I a-"**

**I was interrupted when of the kids passed right thru me, what the hell was that?**

**"Hey, do you-"**

**Nobody looked at me...or even listened...**

**They didn't see me?**

**This is frustrating...I climbed in my staff.**

**"...Could you take me away from here?"-I asked to no one, but I had the feeling that someone would say what I asked.**

**And I was right, I flew on top of my staff (A/N: Like the witches do, I can't explain this part) and I let the dark night welcome me.**

**My name is Mary Hallow and I am the spirit of Hallow's eve.**

**xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**300 years later. (after defeating Pitch)**

**"Stay away from my egss, mate"**

**"Oh please, I was only having fun kanguro"**

**"I'll show the the fun, Frostbite."**

**North, Sandy and Tooth rolled their eyes at the scene, Jack was sitted on his staff with a smirk on his face while Bunnymund was glaring at him, ready to kill him.**

**"Okay boys, calm down"-North said with his russian accent. "Jack, why did you frosted some of Bunny's egs knowing that the Easter day is in three days?"-he asked crossing his arms.**

**"Well...I wanted to give the kids a new flavor of egs?-he answered with an innocent smile.**

**Bunnymund fakely chucked, then grabbed his boomerang and glared at Jack. "Don't move, mate."**

**"Guys please, don't start another fight here. Last time you scared the elfs!"-Toothiana said flying between the two.**

**Sandy smiled and looked at the big window covering the World, he saw MIM, trying to get attention from everyone he started to point.**

**"C'mon Tooth, he's just being grumpy because he didn't had any chocolate on valentine's day."-Jack laughed, which made Bunnymund's ears twist.**

**Sandy sighed and grabbed an elf, again he shoke him winning everyone's attention.**

**"What is it Sandy?"-North asked rubbing is nose.**

**Sandy pointed at the window and everyone did a "Aaah!" sound, Sandy only facepalmed himself.**

**"Hello old friend, what brings you here?"-North asked with a welcome smile.**

**MIM made his light way to the circle in the floow and a shadow of Pitch Black appeard, but this time he wasn't alone, he had more two dark figures with him.**

**"Pitch Black!"-Jack said angered.**

**"Oh my...he's back?"-Tooth said worried.**

**"That sun of a.."-Bunnymund exclaimed.**

**"..."-Sandy said. (XD)**

**"Calm down everyone"-North said at them, then he looked again to MIM."What should we do agaisn't this old friend?"**

**The light changed, showing a figure.**

**"Who is she?"-Jack asked approaching.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mary Hallow..."**


End file.
